harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang
Fang is an over-sized boarhound dog, and one of Rubeus Hagrid's pets. He was a large dog that accompanied Hagrid in many places, including the Forbidden Forest, and lived in the latter's hut. Biography Early life Fang was Rubeus Hagrid's pet. It is unknown when Hagrid acquired him, or how old he was. Forbidden Forest In 1991, Fang accompanied first year students Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter into the Forbidden Forest, only to run away in fear after encountering a hooded figure drinking blood from a dead unicorn. After running away he soon found Hagrid, and Hermione Granger, who immediately knew that Draco and Harry were in danger. Meeting Aragog Fang accompanied Ron Weasley and Harry to visit Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. He, Harry, and Ron were nearly eaten by Aragog's children, but they were rescued by the wild Ford Anglia that was previously owned by Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. Second Wizarding War Hiding When Hagrid was attacked by Ministry of Magic Wizards led by Dolores Umbridge, Fang was hit by a Stunning Spell when he tried to defend Hagrid, enraging him to more aggressively attack Umbridge's cohorts. Hagrid took the stunned Fang with him when he escaped. After Voldemort's return was made public and Umbridge was sacked, Hagrid and Fang returned to their home at the edge of the Forbidden Forest Battle of the Astronomy Tower Fang was inside Hagrid's hut when it was set on fire by Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, but was rescued when Hagrid and Harry doused the fire with the Aguamenti Charm. Battle of Hogwarts In 1998, Fang went with Hagrid and Grawp to Hogwarts to help in the defence of the castle. However, as soon as the fighting began Fang was startled when a vase nearby was hit by a spell and exploded, and he ran away in fright. Later life It is unknown if he participated in the battle in any meaningful way. After the end of the battle, Hagrid showed no indication of mourning, so it is presumed that Fang had survived the battle, as he was not mentioned among the casualties. His later life at Hogwarts is unknown though he might have lived the rest of his life with Hagrid. Personality and traits Fang is a large hound who slobbers constantly. On several occasions he completely soaked Harry Potter's robes while laying his head on Harry's lap. When someone entered Hagrid's hut, he would greet them with loud, booming barks and almost always a sound licking on either their faces or ears. He is very protective of Hagrid, but is a "bloody coward." Behind the scenes *In the novels, Fang is said to be a boarhound, or Great Dane. In the movies, Fang is portrayed by a Neapolitan Mastiff, a very different breed, though one that was also used against boars. *The dogs who play Fang in the first two movies are Hugo, Bully, Bella, and Vito. A dog named Luigi played Fang in the second and sixth films. In the 2nd disc special feature of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Head Animal Trainer Julie Tottman shows the new dog who played Fang, and its name is Monkey,See this image while in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, ''the Neapolitan Mastiff who played Fang is Uno.HPUpdate: ''Neapolitan Mastiff who played "Fang" in HP6 movie had received an Academy Award *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Fang is one of the several characters that can dig up Dig-Spots, including Professor Lupin (Werewolf), Mrs. Norris, and Crookshanks. Without using Freeplay mode or Polyjuice Potion, Fang is playable in the fifth level of The Philosopher's Stone, "The Forbidden Forest", the fifth in The Chamber of Secrets, "Follow The Spiders", and "Dragons" as the third level in The Goblet Of Fire. Fang is unlocked at the beginning of "The Forbidden Forest", by changing from either Ron or Harry (in Story-Mode) to Fang, and then using Fang to dig underneath the cliff at the start. Fang's Character-Token will be in the tunnel. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, Fang is only heard from outside Hagrid's cabin and shakes the whole house. *Fang's role is omitted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. See also *Rubeus Hagrid's pets Appearances character.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references de:Fang es:Fang ru:Клык fr:Crockdur it:Zanna pl:Kieł Category:Dogs Category:Hagrid's pets Category:Males Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants